pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Spanish Isabella/Transcript
(Scene opens up with the camera zooming into the backyard) Phineas: So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today? (Ferb shrugs) Phineas: Well, we have already learned about the Solar System, I mean, we've built a portal to Mars last summer. If we could just go to the outer space and look at the entire Solar System of the Milky Way, we could just take photos of them. Ferb: Or maybe we can print the photos of the Solar System from a computer, and study them. Phineas: Yeah, that might work too. (Scene shifts to Phineas and Ferb printing the photos from their parents' computer using their parents' printer. They then take the photos out of the printer and studied them.) Phineas: What if... we could build a Solar System-themed attraction for a Disney theme park? Wait a minute, that's it! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're going to build a Solar System-themed attraction for a Disney theme park! (Scene shifts to Candace's room where Candace is looking through the window. She's watching her brothers building another invention.) Candace: Looks like it's almost time to try busting them. (Scene shifts to Phineas and Ferb building a Solar System-themed attraction in the backyard, which turns out to be the Solar Spinstem) Phineas: Ferb, what should we call it? (Ferb shrugs) Phineas: Oh well! We'll just have to call it the "Solar Spin-stem". (Isabella walks into the backyard) Isabella: (hearts in eyes) Hey, Phineas. Phineas: Hey, Isabella. Isabella: Whatcha doin'? Phineas: Ferb and I are building a new invention. It's a Solar System-themed attraction for a Disney theme park. I called it the "Solar Spin-stem". Isabella: Cool. (At Ferb) Hey, Ferb! (Ferb waves) Phineas: Yes, we all know that Ferb's lines and the "breaking the fourth wall" gags are the running gags of this animated show. Hey, wait a minute! Speaking of running gags, where is Perry anyway? (Perry shows up laying down at the shade) Phineas: Oh, there he is! Nevermind. Let's get back to work! (So, Phineas and Ferb continued working on Solar Spinstem, and Isabella helped them. Buford and Baljeet showed up a few seconds later.) Buford: Hey, guys! What's up? Baljeet: Hello there, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella. Phineas: Oh, hey there, Baljeet and Buford. We're building a new invention. It's a Solar System-themed attraction for a Disney theme park. I called it the "Solar Spin-stem". Buford: Wow! Cool! Another invention. Phineas: Let's finish building it together! (Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford had finished building Solar Spinstem) Phineas: Great job, everyone! Now it's time to test the ride before we could present it to the public. Isabella: Good idea, Phineas. (So, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford got inside the ride to test it. The ride started up, and the 5 kids had fun riding on it until something went wrong. The support stand isn't sturdy enough to hold up the ride and keep it still as the support stand weakened. It suddenly snapped, causing the ride to fall apart. The kids jumped out of the ride, and they landed on the ground, except for Isabella, who accidentally crashed her head on the debris from the ride.) Phineas, Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet: Ow! Isabella: ¡Ay! (Ow!) Phineas: Oh no! Isabella! You must be badly hurt, and by that, I mean... you're really badly hurt! Are you okay? Isabella: ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú, chicos? (What? Where am I? Who are you, guys?) Buford: Oh no! This does not look good! Ferb: I know all about this. Her head crashed into the machine so hard, not only did she lose all of her memory, but now she's only able to speak Spanish. Isabella: Me siento un poco asustado de estar cerca de estos extraños. (I feel a little scared of being close to these strangers.) Baljeet: Oh no! This is terrible! We're gonna have to do something about this! Hey, where's Perry? Isabella: ¿Qué significa Perry? (What does Perry mean?) Phineas: Oh, come on! He's our pet platypus! You know that right? Isabella: ¿Qué es un ornitorrinco? ¿Hizo tu haces eso arriba? (What is a platypus? Did you make it up?) Ferb: Apparently not, Isabella. A platypus is a semiaquatic egg-laying mammal endemic to eastern Australia, including Tasmania. Together with the four species of echidna, it is one of the five extant species of monotremes. Like I said, they're the only mammals to lay eggs. Buford: Oh no! I don't know about this, it looks too awful. Phineas: Aargh! Seriously, people, where's Perry? (Perry walks around the corner of the house. He jumps up, puts on a fedora, and walks into a hole in the wall. He goes down a lift and went into his lair, where he gets an "Incoming Message" from Major Monogram.) Major Monogram: Alright, Agent P, I know about the over-the-shoulder harnesses that revolution had back in the old days of people banging their heads on. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz has them. He took them from the dump. You must find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. Good luck, Agent P! We're all counting on you. (Perry gets up from his chair and leaves) (Scene shifts to Candace's room where Candace is sitting on her bed. Isabella walked inside Candace's room and talks to her, but only in Spanish.) Isabella: Disculpe, señora. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Porque estoy perdido. (Excuse me, ma'am. Could you help me? Because I'm lost.) Candace: Um, Isabella, I couldn't understand what you were saying. (Then, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford came and talk to Candace) Phineas: Candace, we could explain. It was all our fault. We're the ones to blame. Our invention, the Solar System-themed ride named "Solar Spinstem", the one that we are playing with, had an accident, and it caused Isabella to crash into the machine with her head. She crashed her head into the machine so hard, so much so, that not only did she lose all of her memory, but now she's only able to speak Spanish. Candace: I think it's just because you didn't make the support stand sturdy enough. Phineas: Oh no, and now Isabella is crying! (Everyone was shocked as they saw Isabella crying really loud) Isabella: (crying in Spanish) ¡Me siento tan perdido y asustado! (I feel so lost and scared!) Buford: Oh, and Isabella, now to think about you, you're such a crybaby! Baljeet: Buford! Don't be mean! She doesn't really know who we are! Buford: I'm sorry, Baljeet. It's just that, over the years of her helplessly crying around us and the Fireside Girls, she's gotten used to being called that for some reason. (Scene shifts to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building) ♪ Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! ♪ (Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz's door and kicks it down) Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. Oh, and by unexpected, I mean "completely expected"! (Doofenshmirtz presses a button, which drops down a rollercoaster shoulder restraint, which traps and locks Agent P in on the shoulders) Doofenshmirtz: I based the design of that trap to be like a rollercoaster with over-the-shoulder harnesses locking you in. I would like to introduce to you... the "Bang-your-Head-on-the-Rollercoaster-Inator"! Because of the way my head is designed to balance and stay still, it's impossible for me to get any head-banging because my head is always away from the restraints. For some reason, I've seemed to find it funny when other people are banging their heads in the restraints, and it makes me laugh when I see their reactions. Before I came home from my vacation, I saw one person banging his own head while I was riding on The Incredible Hulk Coaster at Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida. (Flashback of Doofenshmirtz and an unknown person on a roller coaster at Universal's Islands of Adventure in Orlando, Florida) Unknown person: Dah! Oh! Ick! Ugh! Ow! My ears hurt! Doofenshmirtz: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! You're so funny! (End flashback) Doofenshmirtz: I laughed all day and I just couldn't get over it. (As Perry struggles to free himself from his trap, two mechanical arms came out inside his fedora and used the blowtorch to cut out the restraint locks, and Perry freed himself from the rollercoaster shoulder restraint trap, and he charged at Doofenshmirtz, as they started to fight each other. Perry pushed Doofenshmirtz, causing him to fall onto the Bang-your-Head-on-the-Rollercoaster-Inator, as his head flips the switch to turn on the "Inator", causing it to blast the laser beam out of the machine, out from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, and into Phineas and Ferb's backyard.) Isabella: Todavía no conozco a ninguno de ustedes todavía. (I still do not know any of you yet.) (Suddenly, a laser beam from the Bang-your-Head-on-the-Rollercoaster-Inator hit Isabella, causing her to not only restore her memory, but she's finally able to speak English again.) Isabella: Uh, guys, what's wrong? Why are you all sad? (Candace gasps) Candace: Really? Could it be? Phineas: Yes! She's finally back! Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Buford, and Baljeet: Hooray! Isabella: Yay! I've got my old memory back, and now I'm finally able to speak English again! Wait a second! You told me that I'm back, but, from where? Where was I? Phineas: You may not remember, but our invention had a really weak support stand, and it sent you all the way to Spain, and now you're back with us. Isabella: Oh! I get it now! Ferb: Phineas is right. Your head crashed into the machine so hard, not only did you lose all of your memory, but you were only able to speak Spanish. Thank goodness that laser beam came out of nowhere and hit you, and because of this, not only your memory has been restored, but now you're finally able to speak English again. Isabella: Phew! Thank goodness for that, Ferb. I could have lost all of my memory I knew and speak Spanish already. Phineas: Wait, so you're a Mexican now? Isabella: How should I know? Phineas: Because you really are born in Mexico. Isabella: Oh! Okay, um, let's just go inside and get some snacks now. Candace: Great idea! Okay, back inside the house now. (Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet went back inside the house for snack time) (Perry escapes from the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, dives down from it, and his hang-glider pops out, and he flies away from the building) Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Plat- (gets hit by mallets) D'oh! Curse you, Perry the Plat- (gets hit by mallets) D'oh! Curse you, Perry the- (gets hit by mallets) Pleh! Man, I should have used real over-the-shoulder harnesses instead of these stupid mallets! (gets hit by mallets) D'oh! Anyways, curse you, Perry the Platypus! (gets hit by mallets) Agh! Stop hitting me, you stupid mallets! (gets hit by mallets) Ow! (Perry went back to the backyard to see Phineas and Ferb again, as he takes off his fedora, and goes back to his normal mindless average pet self again) Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry! (Perry chatters) Category:Transcripts Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Episodes